


Tus ojos están llenos de arrepentimiento

by heyboystop



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual, Crying, Dinner, Gay, George is jealous, M/M, Matty misses George, angry, drunk, friends - Freeform, george is angry, identity crisis, matty doesn't know what to do, ross doesn't understand, ross flirts with matty, ross is drunk, this is my first fanfic, what should i write here
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyboystop/pseuds/heyboystop
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy, George Daniel/Ross Macdonald, Matthew Healy/Ross Macdonald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tus ojos están llenos de arrepentimiento

—¿Les gusta? —preguntó Matty. No era la primera vez que preparaba una torta pero sí era la primera en la que hacía una de chocolate por lo que se sentía un poco inseguro. Intentó no parecerlo, pero sus temblorosas manos lo dejaban en evidencia ante George y Ross, que estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor probando lo que le había resultado a su amigo después de pasar toda la tarde en la cocina.

George y Ross habían llegado hacía una o dos horas para poder recibir a Adam que volvía de un viaje que había hecho con su novia. De Chipre, según Jamie. George fue el primero en llegar, como siempre. Vestía, debajo de su gigante abrigo, una remera blanca con el logo de Fleetwood Mac grabado en el pecho y debajo llevaba unos jeans negros. Ross, por su parte, llegó unos minutos después. Él, en cambio, traía una remera negra de mangas largas y unas zapatillas también completamente negras que compró en el mercado de Camden esa misma mañana.

Matty deseó que no hubieran llegado tan temprano. Cuando lo hicieron, él no tenía ni una remera puesta (lo que había sorprendido a los otros dos ya que estaban en el medio del invierno). Tenía solo unos shorts negros y en los pies unas Crocs que ni siquiera eran del mismo par. A pesar de eso, los chicos le dijeron que no se preocupe, pero que por favor se ponga al menos una linda camisa para cenar.

Matty se dirigió hacia George para limpiar un rastro de dulce de leche que había quedado en la comisura de su labio superior....

—No me gusta.

Matty giró la mirada hacia Ross.

—Oh, demasiado dulc...? —lo interrumpió Matty. Estaba listo para comenzar a lanzar diez mil preguntas en menos de un minuto con tal de descubrir en qué había fallado.

—Me encanta —terminó Ross. Ya había terminado su trozo y parecía querer más dada su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Matty, contentísimo, se sentó en la punta de la mesa sin haber limpiado la comisura del labio de George, el cual quedó algo indignado con Ross. No le gustaba cuando los interrumpían en sus pequeños momentos.

Aquellos en los que eran solo Matty y George.

George y Matty. 

—George... ¡George!

A veces le asustaba a veces los increíbles celos que podía tener. En esa ocasión le nubló tanto los pensamientos que dejó de escuchar a sus amigos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres que nos tomemos una selfi?

George tardó un segundo en comprender las palabras de Matty. Asintió con la cabeza y se posicionó entre Matty y Ross.

—Yo tomo la foto... —dijo Ross—. Listo.

—Hermosos salimos —dijo Matty—. Acuérdate de enviarme la foto. La otra vez te olvidaste.

—Sí, ahora lo hago —prometió. Levantó la mirada de su celular por un momento y se quedó contemplando a George, que estaba mirando a la nada misma. Se lo veía algo perdido. “Raro”, pensó Ross. Antes de llegar él estaba completamente normal, pero parecía alterado. Quizás estaba pensando cualquier cosa y George simplemente estaba aburrido, sin nada que hacer.

Ross soltó una risita. Ni siquiera había empezado a beber. Tomó su cerveza y bebió el primer sorbo de la noche. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y se levantó, anunciando que debía ir al baño.

George y Matty se quedaron solos.

—Entonces, ¿sigues haciendo tu álbum? —preguntó George.

—Sí, el otro día vino Phoebe para ayudarme a escribir algunas letras —dijo Matty con una leve sonrisa.

Había algo en los ojos de Matty cuando lo dijo que no le sentó bien a George. Debía afectarle su falta, pensó George.

Quizás solo estaba exagerando. El hecho de que se haya mudado a la otra punta de la ciudad no podría afectar tanto a Matty...

—Oye, lo siento por no poder visitarte tan seguido...

—¿Pero?

—Pero de verdad necesito un tiempo a solas

Era mentira. Se fue porque se estaba enamorando de Matty. 

De hecho, lo está. 

—Además, estoy cerca de terminar el proyecto del que te hablé —continuó George, intentando hablar de otra cosa.

Silencio. Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Matty se atrevió.

—Te extraño, George.

—Lo sé, Matty.


End file.
